Lotor Traps Pidge
Lotor Traps Pidge is the thirty-fourth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary Lightning flares over planet Arus as the winds blow furiously and the ground quakes. Homes are torn apart the storms. It seems to be the work of a random solar storm. Coran however suspects it to be Zarkon's work. Coran tells Allura and Keith about his suspicions as they make plans to relocate people to the castle and look out for looters. On Planet Doom, King Zarkon and Prince Lotor discuss Lotor's of using the storm and how boring it is. Lotor explains his storm is only part of his plan, he will also plant a megabomb, enhanced by Haggar's magic, and destroy the Voltron Force. Back on Arus the people begin to panic thanks to the strange weather. Pidge leads a woman and some children to safety but spots a boy holding a rabbit. Pidge tells the boy to go to the castle with the others but the boy refuses to listen. Upon closer inspection, Pidge accuses the boy of harming the rabbit and of being a looter. Pidge catches the boy before he can escape and pins him against the ground. The boy states he found the rabbit in a trap. Pidge finds the boy's claim hard to believe. The boy manages to escape Pidge and runs away. Pidge chases after the boy. Running through the woods, Pidge's foot triggers a trap. The boy appears again and frees Pidge from the trap. Pidge apologizes for doubting the boy, called Tommy's story. Suddenly, a wild boar is attacked not far away from the pair. Pidge and Tommy go investigate and discover the several Doom Droids. Pidge tries go warn the rest of the Voltron Force but his injury from when he was caught in the trap earlier stops him. So Tommy offers him shelter until Pidge can walk. Back at the castle, Hunk remarks the storm but Pidge has gone missing. The force then pick up a signal coming from Pidge. Pidge speaks tells them he is alright but before he can say more an earthquake rocks the area. He drops his communicator and it gets crushed by some falling debris. Further underground, Lotor is commanding a drilling machine to carve out tunnels underneath Arus surface. His main plan is to destroy the Castle of Lions itself. Haggar suspects Lotor's man objective is to capture Allura. Lotor lies she is not his true goal, but his plans lead him straight to the Princess's room. Pidge hears the drill going off. Lotor does some gloating about his soon to be victory. Thinking Allura will have to accept his feelings once he has captured her. The rest of the Force goes and launch to find Pidge. Pidge decides to descend into the tunnels. Together the boys find Lotor's drill and watch it head to the castle. Pidge’s injury causes Tommy to help him walk. Pidge tells Tommy to go on alone. Suddenly, Lotor appears and captures the boys. He gives Tommy a sporting chance and tells him to run. Pidge tries to fight Lotor but is still to hurt. Keith, Lance and Hunk show up at Tommy's house looking for Pidge. Tommy's mother informs them they dropped into the tunnels and Hunk worries they're in danger. Keith decides to track the boys footprints. Lance then comes up with an idea. He uses the Red lion to dig down after the boys. Lotor has Pidge and Tommy chained to the megabomb as his drills make it to the castle. When Lotor's plan to find Allura's room takes to long he launch's a ground assault. Lance finds the bomb and frees Pidge and Tommy, also destroying the bombs controls. Lotor's attack destroys the castle defense emplacements. The Drule robots assault the castle bridge but are shot at by the Lions. Lance then drops Pidge and Allura off so they can get to they're lions and launch. With all the lions together, the Voltron Force are able to stop the ground assault. Lotor turns his drill into a Robeast to try and defeat them. They form Voltron to counter it. The Robeast fires its missiles at Voltron but the mighty robot dodges them. The Robeast tries to use it's drill but Voltron counters with the spinning laser blade. Voltron then forms the blazing sword, and with one strike, the battle is over. Voltron then grabs the megabomb and throws it into a nearby star. Voltron detonates it with it's eye beams while Keith remarks the explosion will help form a new sun. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran *Tommy Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Lotor *Haggar Quotes "Whoever or whatever did this, I swear they'll be sorry. I don't care who they are!" The young Arusian Tommy vowing justice for a wounded bunny. ***** Pidge: "Tommy, you don't have to help me. Forget it, I'm too heavy." Tommy: "Hey, what are friends for?" Tommy refusing to abandon Pidge. Good on you Tommy. ***** "We couldn't stop Lotor's automatic detonator, but at least we could take it out here where the blast won't do any harm. In time, it'll form a new sun. Perhaps someday, instead of destroying life, its shining rays will help to support it." Keith, in a surprisingly poignant speech points out how something originally designed only to take life can help to create it instead. Notes and Goofs * At one point Pidge calls out, "Fire!" However, the Lion that attacks is the Yellow Lion, not the Green Lion. Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes